


Normal Saturday

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Saturday - Freeform, Shopping, normal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Peter spend a normal Saturday afternoon shopping with El and Mozzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a fic in which Neal, Peter, and the others weren't in danger for their lives.

“How about here? We’ve not yet visited this store,” Neal suggested as he, Mozzie, Peter, and Elizabeth were all walking the somewhat crowded streets of NYC. They’d been working for the past couple of months on paperwork and art cases and other stuff for White Collar, until El finally put her foot down and demanded that Peter get some time off, along with Neal. Neal called in Mozzie who they’d not seen in a while, and the four of them were going to spend a perfectly normal day together, browsing through random stores. 

It was also a good way to jump start on Christmas and birthday presents.

Or so Mozzie said. 

“For good reason-there’s nothing there.” Peter pointed out. 

“Aw, come on, Peter! Where’s your sense of adventure?!” Neal said with a wide grin. 

“I cannot believe you just said that after what happened to you last time you uttered those words.” Mozzie complained, looking irritated. “Next thing you know, a bank will be robbed with us in it.” 

“I highly doubt that,” Peter objected. 

“And this isn’t a bank, Moz, it’s a bookstore. Nothing interesting in here whatsoever.” Neal added with a wide grin. He was giddy about not working today, absolutely thrilled that he didn’t have to go over another stupid fraud case, and the only downside was that he only had a two mile radius in which to explore the city. 

“Oh, fine. But once we purchase absolutely nothing, I get to say I told you so.” Peter grumbled. El came back to them, looking eager. 

“Okay, the owner says that the books here are half off their regular price, and that they do trades and stuff too. I’m off to the Romance section, there’s been a few I’ve been wanting. Peter, you want to come with?” El asked, and Neal smirked at him, while Mozzie shook his head at the two lovebirds.

“Oh, I suppose.” Peter tried not to grin, but he loved spending time with his wife, no matter if they were browsing romance novels.

“I’m off to the Russian literature,” Mozzie told Neal. 

“Neal-no leaving this store!” Peter called, and Neal rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, dad.” Neal said sarcastically. “Will you tell mom that I said not to get too many romances? I don’t want to snag one of hers by accident later.” 

Peter chucked a book at him, and-laughing-Neal ducked over to the art section, thinking about buying a few art books, and maybe a science fiction book or two. They wound up spending almost three hours in there (all of them were heavy bookworms) and were starving when they left and went to an Italian restaurant that Peter wound up paying for. 

Neal couldn’t help but think that this was a perfect Saturday.   
~*~

End.


End file.
